


Emperor Philippa Georgiou Augustus Iaponius Centarius and i

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, Love, Sexual Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: This is a story which makes an attempt at explaining what made Michael Burnham bring Mirror Philippa back to her universe. Burnham reflects on her visit to the mirror universe, her feelings for her universe`s dead captain, and many more. She makes her personal log as soon as she returns to her own universe. Curious Tilly reads the log to understand her friend more.





	Emperor Philippa Georgiou Augustus Iaponius Centarius and i

**Author's Note:**

> I still ship Burnham and Georgiou, mirror or otherwise ;) They just seem right for me.  
> Let me know what you think and don`t forget to leave me a kudos :)

" _Michael Burnham, personal log. I am quite confused at my conduct in the other universe. I know that the Emperor is not my  captain. She is the Emperor of the Terran World. Logic dictates that i should despise her but my actions did not reflect my logic. I rescued the Emperor from certain death. I brought her back to my universe. Could this be the reckless side of my captain? I guess i`ll never know since she`s dead. Somehow, as alien as this entity called Emperor Philippa Georgiou Augustus Iaponius Centarius is to me, deep down i still feel a connection to her. She called me her daughter. That is not what i felt for my own captain. Computer, end log."_

 

At that moment Silvia Tilly entered their shared quarters with a broad smile on her face. She disappeared into the bathroom and reappeared a few minutes later in her black  _"Disco"  tee shirt._

 

" _So, what`s new, Michael?  Are you meeting Tyler? Or you could come jogging with me. You said it would look good on my command training application. Didn`t you?"_ Tilly was on a roll. She stood in the middle of the room as she talked to her roommate. Finally she saw that Michael`s face was downcast. Silvia did not know whether Michael had heard a word she said or not.

 

_"I`m sorry, Michael. I become too carried away sometimes, but that`s an understatement, isn`t it?...i should probably shut up now. So, what`s bothering you?"_   Tilly walked the rest of the way and sat on Burnham`s bed, next to the pensive looking woman and held Michael`s hand in her own. She rubbed the back of the hand soothingly, causing Michael to look up at her.

 

_"Nothing`s the matter, Tilly. I was just ...thinking..."_ The sentence was left incomplete.

 

" _About mirror Georgiou?  You loved our captain didn`t you? Is that why you brought the Emperor to our universe?"_ Michael snapped her head up to look sharply into her roommate`s eyes. She knew Silvia Tilly had a brilliant scientific mind, she was moved up a few grades in school when she was growing up. Now she also know how intuitive her friend was.

 

" _What? You love her, don`t you?"_ Silvia wanted to hear her friend admit it.

_"Love who?"_  Burnham was not _so_ sure of herself.

_"Emperor Philippa Georgiou Augustus Iaponius Centarius of course, silly! That Emperor `s outfit looked really good on her."_ Tilly playfully pushed her friend by the shoulder, a moment later she hugged her. Michael`s blank expression was all the answer Tilly was looking for.

" _Your secret`s safe with me, Michael." The young cadet said reassuringly._

_"I brought her so she could help us fight and defeat the Klingons."_ Burnham said, trying to convince herself of the fact but the look of Tilly`s face told her that she had not succeeded. She looked down at her cusped hands on her lap and sighed.

_"_ _Thanks, Tilly."_ Michael finally said.

_"It will be our secret."_ Tilly`s smile lit their quarters.

 

A few moments later, there was a comfortable silence between them then Tilly decided to ask her friend something.

_"Michael, do you mind if i ask you a personal question?"_

_"No."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Ok. What if Her Most Imperial Majesty, Mother Of The Fatherland, Overlord Of Vulcan, Dominus Of Kronos, Regina Andor, Emperor Philippa Georgiou Augustus Iaponius Centarius of the Terran Empire, became leader of  Section 31. Would you still love her?"_

 

Michael was floored by this. She opened her mouth to say something, thought better of it and closed it again. Tilly always made her think critically, pushing her Vulcan reasoning to its limits. She looked at Tilly and made up her mind. The innocent look on her roommate`s face showed that the young cadet was genuinely concerned for her friend`s well being.

_"I will cross that bridge when i get to it."_ Michael said and threw herself on the bed and bounced on it a few times. Tilly joined her and they were soon wrestling and tickling each other.

 

THE END.

 


End file.
